<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can You by nctatnightnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231298">Can You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctatnightnight/pseuds/nctatnightnight'>nctatnightnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctatnightnight/pseuds/nctatnightnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader gets too involved in her girlish crush on her boss when he seems to have the same feelings towards her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You’d never really looked at Jaehyun before until he wore a suit to the office. Of course, you saw him nearly every day, but the day he dropped his messenger bag on your desk as he raced around, looking for his tie clip he’d left in the office last time he had a hearing, you truly noticed him for the first time. It wasn’t exactly in your job description to acknowledge how effortlessly tidy he kept his hair, or how neatly he kept the stubble on his chin smooth, or the natural charm of his dimples, but now you were trying desperately to keep your mind off of it after he ran to catch his Uber. Surely, you would forget about it, and not have to worry about disappointing your father, who’d pulled some strings with a friend to get you this job in Jaehyun’s office in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Jaehyun came huffing back into the office at the end of the day, after his hearing, while you were on your way out. His suit jacket was slung back over his shoulder, with his tie pulled loose in his shirt collar. The look alone made your heart quake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That ran </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> longer than I’d been hoping,” he laughed exhaustedly as he shrugged back into his office, “I’m so happy to get this stupid suit off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want some help?” You laughed, instantly mortified at your outlandish remark. Thankfully, Jaehyun laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight,” he chuckled, his shoulders appearing to relax as he thankfully seemed charmed by your joke.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you refused to think about it, wouldn’t have deigned to think about how Jaehyun would look taking that suit off when he got home that night, and how maybe you wanted to take it off for him. Instead, you returned back to your little apartment on the other side of the city and hopped into a freezing shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, the next morning Jaehyun strolled into the office in jeans and a sweater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you certainly look more comfortable,” you chirped politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a relieved sigh. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> much more comfortable. Can I please have some coffee?” You tried to look away from his cute smile as you nodded, his dimples pulling you in an untrustworthy direction. He shut the door to his office as he cued up some music on his speakers so he could get caught up on work. The thought of Jaehyun’s broad shoulders, the way he bit his lip when he was thinking — it was all hopefully getting pushed out of your mind as you took an extra long moment to pour Jaehyun some coffee. You peeked through the window lining his office door and looked back over your shoulder to check with his assistant real quick to see if Jaehyun was on a phone call before you softly rapped on the door. The sight of Jaehyun’s worn sneakers propped up on his desk distracted you for a moment before you responded to his smiling wave beckoning you in. He sat up in his seat, grinning gratefully as he took a brave sip of the hot brew in his favorite mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for whining,” he sheepishly offered, maybe emboldened by finally getting some caffeine in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just surprised, is all,” you smirked, “I thought suits sort of just came with the whole lawyer thing, like a package deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, honestly, I totally used to be that guy at my last firm,” he admitted with a shrug, “but things change. There’s more important things than looking the part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” you curtly smiled at him, trying not to look like a bashful schoolgirl as you breezed out of his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few days, work consisted of you ghosting around and away from Jaehyun’s office, and trying hard not to be preoccupied by his comfortable sneakers casually kicked up on his desk as he seemed to be asking for coffee refills more often than usual. Of course, you did still have to bring him his personal mail everyday. Maybe that would be a fitting opportunity to get this dumb crush out of your system. You resolved to finally start making yourself clear without being unprofessional, that you would make it known to him that you understood where the boundary was and weren’t going to cross it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following morning, the perfect chance came as you set a package on Jaehyun’s desk along with his coffee. Jaehyun quickly sat up and clicked off his Twitter feed. He’d apparently been looking up a girl. You knowingly tapped the package. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Secret gift for your girlfriend?” You prodded, just innocent enough to be passing small talk, but surely something that would let your intentions be known. Except Jaehyun laughed, which in this moment meant he choked on his coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girlfriend?!” He guffawed. “Lord, no. This is just an emergency tie to keep in my desk. I’m single, and I’m just fine with that. Are you?” The look in his eye was goading, teasing, and it lit a fire in you that you weren’t quite familiar with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, er—“ you stumbled over your words as you grabbed some napkins from your back pocket. You always carried some when fetching coffee for the partners, just in case something like this happened. It didn’t quite strike you as an odd move when you leaned over his desk to wipe up the sputtered coffee, but it was increasingly apparent as you noticed you were practically bent over Jaehyun’s lap. You both froze before you quickly snapped back up, apologizing profusely as you excused yourself from his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dreaded the rest of the day, wondering if this was it, if you’d grossly overstepped your boundaries while desperately trying not to without causing a scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nothing came. No yelling, no lecturing. In fact, your father called. He heard you were doing great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, it was easier to just ignore it, to just cage the butterflies in your stomach that came around every time Jaehyun made small talk or asked you to hold his calls, or ask for his fourth cup of coffee for the day. Jaehyun never overtly made a pass at you other than harmless jokes, and he never got too personal. It was easy to try ignoring him. All you really knew about Jaehyun Jung was that he was a young lawyer, and an incredibly competent one at that. He refused to divulge much else. His office had no pictures, no knickknacks — only his minimalist decor and tech, his diplomas and certificates, and one lone orchid that sat on his windowsill and he cared for religiously. As opposed to the older partners, his reference books were all on his hard drive. He didn’t go out, he refused to let anyone celebrate his birthday, and he only stuck around at the annual holiday party for the White Elephant and a single beer. To say Jaehyun was closed off was putting it mildly. He wasn’t an island — he was a fortress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the course of another week, you became so good at ignoring your schoolgirl crush on Jaehyun that it was as if it never happened. You could even resume life as normal, to a point that you found yourself knocking on Jaehyun’s office door with a fresh cup of coffee before he asked. He sat up with a start, planting his sneakers on the carpet as he eyed you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m single, you know,” he blurted, “but I’m not looking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine?” You raised a dubious eyebrow at him. “This is just a cup of coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh,” Jaehyun stammered, blindsiding you with his uncertainty before he pointed to the hook behind his door. “Can you take my suit to the dry cleaner’s? I was going to do it at lunch but I need to really review these exhibits before I have to present them tomorrow at my trial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d nodded dutifully, taking Jaehyun’s suit in its garment bag to hang on the coat rack by your desk until your lunch break. The faintest hint of Jaehyun’s cologne hit your nose and you grimaced before quickly hanging it up and pretending that no longer existed, either, or at least until lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun didn’t even come to the office the following morning, no doubt having to go through his own practiced ritual before a jury trial. It wasn’t until later that day, just in time to close the office, that a group text came through the office. Jaehyun had lost. It wasn’t necessarily a surprise — Jaehyun never wanted this to get to trial in the first place — but everyone seemed pretty relieved to have to clear out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except for you. You stared at the mountain of files to update on your desk. It was nice, honestly, to work with no coworkers and no phones ringing, just you and some quiet music to power through your work until you were ready to lock up the office. You were closing the door, by itself at the end of a winding hallway, when you felt a presence sneak up behind you. You whirled around, facing a very defeated Jaehyun, his sleeves rolled up and his tie hanging slack around his neck again. He regarded you warily, tiredly, in the seemingly cramped space of the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” You softly asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span> wait to get out of this stupid suit,” Jaehyun sighed, an exhausted smile revealing his dimples. There it was. That dreaded longing. You just needed to hold it back, not make any rash—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want some help?” You smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God dammit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun held your self-conscious stare. The two of you attempted to read each other, get any sort of handle on the situation. You decided this was it, you would briskly turn and leave and forget you were this big of an idiot, and hopefully he would as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except Jaehyun reached for you. He reached for you, his fingertips brushing over your waist and his lips grazing over yours before they pressed to your cheek, and ultimately the soft spot on your neck just below your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your fingers grasped at his shirt, the metal of your office keys digging into your palm before you pulled him close, and pushed him back away. You were staring each other down again, now with the added layer of Jaehyun blushing through to his ears. The silence of the hallway was crushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun shook his head as he pressed back against the wall in the compact corridor, “I meant it the other day. I’m not looking for anything. You’re gorgeous, and I can’t stop looking at you, and my caffeine intake has tripled in the past weeks, but I’ve… You have to understand. I’ve hurt people before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ball was in your court, except this felt more like a grenade. Jaehyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking at you, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> asking you into his office lately just to see you and talk to you. And you quashed all these feelings, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? For some high school nonsense like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” you decided. Jaehyun stared, unblinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jung,” you nodded, teasing him with the title he’d instantly insisted you not use when you first started at the firm. His eyebrows raised cautiously as you slowly grasped his necktie and drew him close. “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to marry me. I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to exorcise all your demons or martyr yourself. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>telling</span>
  </em>
  <span> you that if you want it, I’ll help you take that suit off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re trouble,” Jaehyun laughed breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one wasting time asking me to get you coffee when you could’ve been asking me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shut up Jaehyun’s surely clever retort as you yanked him close, this time giving him the proper kiss he’d deprived you of initially. To your relief, his lips responded in kind, his tongue following your lead as his hands searched your body, before landing on the keys in your hand. He quickly got the office door open, and you pulled him along, clumsily punching in the alarm code and letting Jaehyun desperately grope at you. Both your work bags dropped to the floor of the lobby, your coats landing on top of them as Jaehyun kissed you back through the dark office to his door. You still had a vice grip on Jaehyun’s tie, holding him close and making him accidentally push you hard against the door, a grunt reverberating through both of your chests. And his hands were in your hair, fretting over hurting you and making sure you were alright and kissing your face before you turned the knob to his office, sending you both tumbling inside. Making quick work of him, you shoved Jaehyun to sit back on his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you going to do to me?” He quietly asked, but it wasn’t timid. Jaehyun was challenging you, dipping a toe in the rapids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you forget your ghosts for a little bit,” you explained as you swiftly slid off his tie. Jaehyun watched, intrigued and curious as you crawled onto the desk between his legs, but only to reach around him to rummage around in the drawers behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not very interested in me, huh?” He asked, as if he’d proven any sort of point before you scoffed. He went rigid under you when you sat back up between his legs, his recently acquired emergency tie in your hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be dumb,” you smiled in the scant moonlight streaming through the window lining the wall. “Of course I’m interested in you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Jung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I’m a bit hung out to dry after seeing you’re all flash but no bang for the past couple weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I resent that,” Jaehyun laughed weakly, his eyes pointed at your fingers lifting the hem of your skirt so you could straddle his hips on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t argue,” you condescendingly shook your head, “you did plenty of that today. You asked what I’m going to do to you, and right now I’m going to work out this frustration you left me with.” Before he could respond, you firmly pushed Jaehyun back onto his desk before gathering up his wrists and wrapping one of his ties around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he roughly jerked them away. You nearly scoffed, nearly teased, until you sensed a desperation — </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span> — in his action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyun?” You asked gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Jaehyun insisted as he got his breath back. “I just… can we not? Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, specifically, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat up on your knees, still perched over Jaehyun’s lap and frozen as you wondered where to go from here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyun, baby,” you soothed as your hand gently cupped his face, “we can take a minute. We can stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s hands found your hips in the dark, gliding over them and pulling you close. “No, please,” he pleaded, his voice low in his throat and still coated with lust. “I can handle you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a strong choice of words,” you smirked, relieved to get the moment back when you caught Jaehyun’s fingers fumbling with the waistband of your skirt. He jolted as you slapped his hand off, getting his attention back so you could begin to unbutton his shirt. “Don’t be selfish,” you chided, “get mine, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything, princess,” he eagerly agreed, his fingers deftly plucking the buttons of your blouse open. Nevertheless, you grimaced at the pet name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me something else,” you suggested, threading your fingers back through Jaehyun’s hair and tugging before letting them trail down to his exposed chest. You thumbed over his nipples and enjoyed how it made him squirm. His cock surged against you through his slacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby,” he readily complied. “What now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you have to be patient,” you smiled. “If I don’t want to make you keep your hands to yourself, can you be good and sit still on your own?” Jaehyun eagerly shook his head. You slid down his lap a little, just enough to get your hands on his belt and unbuckle him. His breath caught in his throat as you got a hand around his warm length and his hands searched, reached, desperate for any other stimulation before he pulled you close to tug your bra down and hungrily tongue your nipples. Your grip massaged his cock at an agonizing pace, and Jaehyun was getting worked up much too fast to be dignified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, baby,” he begged, “I need it. I need to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” You laughed, “Since when?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For weeks now,” he wheezed. “I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” You grinned devilishly, lifting your hips just enough to pull your panties to the side, lewdly rubbing yourself to taunt him. He couldn’t take his eyes off you as you exposed yourself for him but wouldn’t let him have any. “You want to fuck me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Jaehyun pathetically groaned, even more so as you took his turgid length in your hand and rubbed the head against your soaked heat. He tried in vain to keep from rutting up into your entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it,” you commanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say what?” Jaehyun desperately implored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you grinned triumphantly, grinding your pussy down onto just the head of his cock as you roughly thumbed and pinched  his erect nipples. Jaehyun let his head fall back against the desk as you finally dipped him fully into you. You savored his shuddered groans of pleasure. Jaehyun still obediently kept his hands to himself, even as he uselessly babbled his endless thanks to you. “It’s so convenient,” you smirked, “having a good boy to keep his hands to himself on his own. It gives me a chance to get some work done around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun watched, captivated as your fingers dipped down to your clit and drew fervent circles in time with your pace on his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you want to see it,” you ordered, breath ragged as you bounced hungrily on Jaehyun’s leaking cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See what?” Jaehyun panted, his fingers gripping tight to the edge of his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you want to see me cum all over your nice suit,” you teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun moaned hard, cursing under his breath as he watched helplessly. “Please, baby,” he pleaded, “I want to see you cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I want to see you cum all over my nice suit,” Jaehyun confidently stammered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you fill me up,” you grinned valiantly. Your goading did the trick. Jaehyun’s head pressed back into the desk, his eyes screwed shut as yours did the same. Your body jolted, your pussy contracting and spasming on his spurting cock as you both cried out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seemingly minutes later, you found yourself resting on Jaehyun’s chest, eyes groggily reopening as you let your thoughts fall back into place. You absently played with the bracelet around Jaehyun’s wrist where his hands had finally relinquished the desk, a simple and dainty set of chains that felt cool against the pads of your fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really want to do this for weeks?” You murmured into his chest. You cooperated as Jaehyun sat up with you in his arms. He gently buttoned your blouse back up, petted your hair back into place as he hazily nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. I’ve wanted you, but I couldn’t bring myself to make that step. I guess I needed you to help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I did,” you smiled modestly. Jaehyun pulled you close in his lap again, his nose buried into the crook of your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you were right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” You contentedly hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made me forget for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat back, studying Jaehyun’s face for a sense of inflation or play, but found none. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to do it again sometime?” The question was phrased lightly, but you meant it. If you could be with Jaehyun again, you would. He just had to want it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you?”</span>
</p><p>[A companion series.]<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted to skzctnightnight.tumblr.com! 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>